Amidala's Sorrow
by MaraJessie
Summary: there's a litlte violence and other exciting action


I read something that had a similar plot, but I totally rewrote it. I think it's a great idea, and I hope you like it too. Comment....please. 

If the person who originally wrote this idea posts in here, I'm sorry if I'm upsetting you by writing this, but I think you had such a good idea, that I decided to build off of it. You will also see that it's actually pretty different. 

Obi-Wan Kenobi rushed down the corridor. Just 5 minutes ago, one of the queen's servants had rushed to him and told him of the queen's request. He had to get to her. 

When he reached the last hall on the right, he quickly went in. There, in a chair looking out the window, sat her royal highness, Queen Amidala, of Naboo. She looked different somehow. She was 6 months pregnant, and he knew that watching her husband, Anakin Skywalker, be turned into what he was becoming by evil was wearing her out. 

Suddenly, the queen noticed the other person in the room. 

"Obi-Wan." The queen spoke barely above a whisper 

"Yes, your highness?" 

"Oh stop it, Obi-Wan, besides Anakin, you're one of my oldest friends. Call me by my name, for god's sake." The queen snapped. He had never seen her like this. 

"What's wrong, Ami? I've never seen you like this. You seem....broken down. I can sense something. Have you heard from Ani?" Obi-Wan asked. 

"Of course I have. He's everything I think of. Well, I haven't actually seen him physically, but I had a dream last night, and he was there, he was always there, chasing me, telling me I couldn't get away. It was horrid, Obi-Wan." She snapped again. 

"The dark side, surely." 

"Yes, well...um...I've made up my mind about something that I need your help with." 

"Yes?" 

"My child is not safe." She said slowly. 

"That is to be sure." 

"No doubt that when Ani finds out, he will try and get them. I've decided....I need you to do something for me." 

"You know I'd do anything for you." 

"There are only a few people who I would trust in this galaxy. With this Emperor, everyone wants to get into something that will keep them safe. You, Bail Organa, and Bail Antilles are these few. I've talked to Organa. He says he will take my child to a safe place." 

"Good. She is going to surely be in great danger when he finds out." 

"She? Yes, Ami, you're going to have a beautiful girl!" Padme suddenly starts crying. "This is a part of pregnancy isn't it?" Obi-Wan questioned. "I'm afraid so. It's horrible, isn't it." Ami answered, with a slight smile on her face. 

Obi-Wan starts laughing. 

"What about your son?" Obi-Wan said, still smiling. 

All the color drained out of Padme's face. "Mmmm...my what?" 

"Yes, Ami, you're having twins, a boy and a girl. They will be very strong in the Force, no doubt." 

"What will I do about him, I only thought I'd have to hide one child, what will become of the other?" "Let me handle this. I have a brother, whom I have not seen in a very long time. I will try and get a hold of him for you. "Please try and contact him." 

"I will, your highness. You can be sure of that. I must go. Please try and get some rest." 

He kissed her softly on the forehead, and turned and walked out of the room, back down the corridor. 

"Oh, Ani, why can't you be here to share this with me?" Padme thought to herself as the door shut behind Obi-Wan. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Three months later, almost to the date, Amidala suddenly woke up, screaming in pain. She reached out with the Force, the little piece of the Force she had that Obi-Wan had told her about only about a month ago. 

"Obi-Wan......" 

Obi-Wan was in his room doing concentration exercises, when suddenly, the Force rippled through him, and he found himself in a cold sweat. He immediately stood up, and went running out of the room. 

As he pushed through the heavy white doors to the medical center, Obi-Wan saw her small figure amongst different machines, medical druids, and other equipment. "Obi-Wan...." 

It was the same tired, worn out voice that he had heard three months earlier when he had entered her room. 

"Shhh, I'm here. How are you? Bail Organa is on his way. I contacted him and my brother, Owen, and his wife, Beru at once when I got the message from you. Organa should be here in 15 standard minutes to take your daughter once she is born. I will be personally taking your son to Owen and Beru." 

"Good. Obi-Wan, I'm in such pain. I want it all to be over." 

"It will soon, Ami. Enjoy it while it lasts." 

Three hours later, Amidala gave birth. First, to her daughter, whom she named Leia. Then, twenty minutes later, came Luke, her son. She was able to hold Leia for about 5 minutes, before she was whisked out of her arms, and into Obi-Wan's, who then handed her off to Bail Organa, who briskly walked out the doors, quickly. 

When Luke was born, he was placed in his mother's arms, but only for a few short seconds. She begged to hold him for more time, but she was silenced by a tranquilizing shot stuck in her arm. She didn't even have time to notice as Obi-Wan quietly slipped on his cloak and took the bundle from an awaiting nurse and silently slipped him under his cloak, ready for the long journey ahead. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Six weeks later, Amidala was back leading troops against evil. She was on Naboo, and not since the Trade Federation battle, years before, had there been a droid invasion on the planet. Yet, here it was. She could feel something. Something far away, but yet not too far. She knew what it was. It was him. 

She felt him everyday. She felt him holding her. She felt him kissing her. She felt every move he made. This was past the Force, this was a special bond. One she didn't have time for right now. 

She hadn't seen her children since they were taken from her at birth. She had all sorts of updates, though, from both foster families on the children's development. Leia was quite big. Luke was still small, but had a full head of hair. She missed them so much. She didn't even know where Luke was. Obi-Wan hadn't told her. She cried almost every night. Everyone else pretended not to notice, but they knew. 

As they got to an Imperial base, she turned a corner, and gasped. It was him. She would recognize him anywhere. He looked different, though, somehow. He was dressed in all black. She quickly turned back. Luckily, he hadn't seen her. She hadn't let her emotions get the best of her. 

What she really wanted to do was run to him, kiss him. Like the old times. But those days were obviously over. 

"Oh, Obi-Wan, where are you? Are you safe? I wish you were here to help me." Padme thought to herself. Suddenly, 30 stormtroopers came around the corner from which they had just been. 

"ALL OF YOU, PUT YOUR HANDS UP!" One of the guards in the front exclaimed. 

"Shit!" Padme said under her breath. Then, there he was again. Her husband. She kept her head held high as he passed by her. He spoke to one of the guards. 

"Take them away. Except for this one. She comes with me." Pointing to Padme. The stormtroopers led the prisoners away. 

"What are you doing here, your highness? You will be killed." 

"I will do what I must for what I believe in, Anakin." 

"NEVER call me that again." 

"Your mother would be ashamed of you if she could see you...." She wasn't able to finish. His hand went over her cheek. Her mouth shut with silent pain. She just stared at him. 

"I am no longer Anakin Skywalker. You are no longer my wife." He exclaimed, as he ignited his lightsaber. 

"What are you doing?" Padme asked? 

"Where are my children?" 

"I won't tell you." 

"You will, or you will die." 

"Then I will die. You will not harm them." Padme said defiantly 

"So be it." 

Anakin takes his lightsaber and sticks it through Padme's stomach. Padme gasped in surprise and fell to the ground. Without skipping a beat, Darth Vader walked away. 

"Luke, Obi-Wan, Leia, Anakin, Anakin" Padme whispered with her last breath. 


End file.
